


Firebug

by ChaoticMind (ChloeCasey), Chloe Casey (ChloeCasey)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor inadvertently becomes Niffty's father, First Meetings, Gen, Niffty can be Terrifying, Niffty is much smarter than she appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCasey/pseuds/ChaoticMind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCasey/pseuds/Chloe%20Casey
Summary: Niffty didn’t quite think her sewing would ever get her anywhere in life. Certainly not in Hell. But when she finds a certain strange figure visiting the boutique she works at, she finds that it’s able to give her an opportunity she never saw coming.
Relationships: Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Firebug

“Niffty! Niffty, I better see those mannequins dressed and placed in the window, or else I’m cutting your pay again!”

“Right away, Miss Snap! Sorry, Miss Snap!”

“And did you get those orders for Customer 84 and 55 done yet? They’ll be here around noon sharp to pick them up!”

“Yes, Miss Snap! I got them all done last night, they’re in the back!”

“Good. Now hurry up, now, hurry up! The store will be opening soon!”

Niffty grunts a touch as she moves to pull the step ladder over to one of the many fabric mannequins that were lining the glass window of the  _ Snap Boutique _ , letting out a quick little huff of breath before she moves to pull a heavy lilac dress with blue polka-dots out of the box that she has been hefting above her head, moving the step onto the ladder and throwing the dress over the mannequins head, where it partially falls over the doll’s head but goes no further. She can’t help but scowl as she reaches up to tug the dress down further, slowly forcing the rest of it to slide down the mannequin’s frame, taking a moment to give it a few more tugs to make sure it’s properly free of wrinkles before stepping down from the ladder. She sees a large scaled tail lash from the corner of her eye and moves to the other mannequin as quickly as possible, taking out a shirt and hat and stepping onto the ladder, her heart pumping a touch in her chest, her hands practically a blur as she moves to kept the clothes properly positioned.

“Niffty!”

She cringes at the sound of the shrill voice of her boss, glancing over her shoulder to the large, crocodilian face of her boss, who was glaring down at her with her teeth bared, her purple snout pulled back in a sneer. “Yes, Miss Snap?”

“I told you to put the clothes for  _ today _ ’s box on the mannequins, that’s the box for  _ yesterday _ !” 

“Huh?” She glances down toward it, only to see that it was in fact the box for Friday. She feels her face flush, and her heart skips a beat. She must’ve been in such a rush that she didn’t bother to look at the proper box. “O-Oh.”

Miss Snap immediately growls, a deep snarl that jostles her throat, and her tail lifts up to slam against the floor with a thump that makes Niffty flinch. “Great, just great, now we’re showing off the same clothes that we already showed yesterday! I swear if I wasn’t expecting a good number of clients today I’d-!”

There was a harsh, sudden knock at the door, rhythmic and firm, and all at once, Miss Snap’s composure suddenly pales, and Niffty watches with a wide eye as the lock slowly turns by itself, and the whole door slowly swings open.

The door creaks inward, the air deathly still, and a man head to toe in various shades of red and massive smile on his face stands on the other side of the door. He walks inside and holds a hand out for Miss Snap. “Good day to you, Mademoiselle! I know I don’t come by very often, and you more than likely prefer scheduled appointments, but I’ve heard many good things about your establishment, so I just had to stop by! Haha!”

Snap doesn’t move, as stiff as a board, as completely still as a deer in the headlights, though that sting seemed a bit odd under this circumstance since Niffty was pretty sure this man  _ was _ in fact a deer, and she can’t help but frown. Her eye flicks to Snap again, noting how she isn’t moving, isn’t talking, not even moving to shake the man’s hand; usually she would be babbling up a storm about her skills as a seamstress while shooing Niffty into the back so she wouldn’t get in the way, but she wasn’t doing anything, not even mentioning how they weren’t even open yet. Nifty finally moves to slowly step down from the ladder, and to approach the man, hesitantly moving to tap him on the leg. “Uhh..E-Excuse me, Sir, but, um..Y-You see, uh, we’re not really open yet?” She glances toward the door that had clearly been  _ forced _ open, and glances back up toward him. “I mean..I’m guessing you don’t care since you...barged in, but..Well, I just thought you should know.”

"Ah-" The man jumps ever so slightly at the tap, shifting back a step. He stares at her, blinking, and his grin widens, eyes narrowing. "Oh, I know you're not open yet, my dear. When I stop by a tailor, I come before any lines can form. Better for the both of us, from what I can tell."

“I, uh, I see.” She glances at Snap, who is now staring at her with wide, wide eyes, looking almost like she’s shaking on the spot, and Niffty slowly glances back up toward the strange man. “Well, um...We’d be delighted to help!” She tries for a grin, starting to get the vague sensation that this man is not exactly meant to be trifled with. “Uh, what exactly did you come here for?”

"Ah, of course! It's my jacket, a few rips here and there." He turns from one side to the other, showing off the rips, some of which must have happened a  _ long _ while ago. "There's a few loose threads on my vest as well."

She blinks and leans in on her toes in an effort to glance over the coat in question, wincing a touch at the sight of loose threads dangling from the rips, the fabric looking old, worn, and incredibly stiff, as if it hadn’t been dried properly after being washed. She couldn’t help but smell the stench of  _ something _ wafting from the fabric, and she can’t help but lurch her head away with a disgusted grunt, sticking her tongue out. “Blegh! Oh my  _ God _ ! Do you even  _ wash _ that thing?! It smells like-“ 

Snap’s tail suddenly comes crashing down against the back of her head and she topples face first on the floor, hard enough to feel the sensation of her lip busting open, and she lays there for a moment, blinking in idle shock, already feeling the warmth of her own blood bubble up against her mouth. She slowly picks her head up off the floor, a hand moving to clasp over her lips, and she turns around to see Snap practically  _ bowing _ , her head kept down, babbling a mile a minute like her life was depending on it. She had never seen such a cruddy, awful sourpuss like Snap this scared a day in her afterlife. “I am so sorry Mr. Alastor! I am so sorry for my assistant’s rude behavior! She-She’s a new one! She’s a fresh soul! She doesn’t know the rules down here! I’ll make sure to discipline her for her rude behavior later!” She lifts her head up and tries for a grin, holding out her hands, as if they’re not trembling. “Please, let me take your coat, I’ll make sure to have it sewn back up right away!”

Alastor, if that was the man's name, stares at Snap, his brows slowly raising higher and higher the longer she talked. His smile thins and he holds his hand up as she offers to take his coat. He leans down and offers a hand to Niffty, helping her up off the ground. His other hand digs inside his breast pocket and pulls out a handkerchief for her. "I was actually listening to what the doll had to say, dear. I'm not one to be easily offended by simple words and observations." His eyes slide to Snap, glinting slightly in the light of the shop. "And she has a point. It's been a while since I've washed my jacket in the first place. So how about I give you my jacket and you put it on a wash cycle?" As he straightens, he starts undoing his buttons shrugging his jacket off and handing it to the trembling shop owner. He was wearing a dark maroon vest and a bright crimson dress shirt underneath.

Niffty, blinking, not entirely understanding as to what was going on, slowly takes the handkerchief, which felt as soft and as fresh as if he had bought it the same day. She slowly brings it to idly dab at her bloodied lip, which was already starting to throb, and she watches as Snap, now speechless and shaking, wordlessly takes the jacket and proceeds to shuffle her way toward the back room, shoulders hunched, tail practically tucked between her legs, the door closing behind her. There was a small pause of relative silence before Niffty glances back up toward this mysterious stranger, still holding the handkerchief to her lip. “Uhh..T-Thanks for that. Miss Snap can be a bit, uh...grouchy.”

"She's easily terrified is what she is. I don't want her sewing my jacket." He smiles wider, something mischievous in his gaze as he watches her disappear. He glances back down at Niffty. "So what's your name again, doll?"

“Uh, the name is Niffty. Niffty..” She trails off, as if forgetting what to say, before chuckling. “R-Right. Demons don’t have last names. Duh.” She glances back up at him. “Alastor, right?”

He beams at her, his smile seeming to glow. "Yes, my dear! Though some know me as the Radio Demon, I do prefer the name Alastor."

“Radio Demon?” She tilts her head at that, frowning, finally pulling the handkerchief from her lip, giving it one final tap to determine the bleeding stopped. “That’s not a name I ever heard before.”

"Oh, you really must be new then. If you don't mind me asking, when did you die?" He tilts his head, then glances around the store and walks toward a small table with two chairs, taking a seat. As he walks, Niffty catches sight of a small, puffy tail that had been hidden by his jacket.

“Uhh, about 2 years ago?” She moves to the table and takes the seat across from him, idly rubbing over the handkerchief with a thumb as she does so. It felt very soft against her skin (chitin?), and she could see what almost looked to be hand-stitched embroidery along the edges. “Miss Snap found me inside a trash can hiding from the Angels last year and took me in. I live upstairs.” She points to the ceiling of the shop.

"And you do sewing in return?" His eyes dart to the nearby window, a few people glancing in as they pass, and he grins wider - no, bares his teeth - as their eyes meet. The street clears pretty quickly. He hums. "Not a bad exchange, if your happy with it." His brow raises and he glances at her. "Are you happy here?"

She blinks at the question, as nosy and as strange as it was, and she takes a moment to frown, softly to herself, glancing down at the handkerchief again. “I mean, it’s not like I have any right to complain. I get food, water, a place to sleep and pay, and all because I’m handy with a needle.” She shrugs a bit. “That’s a lot better off than most people that land down here, I imagine. They either get killed or they end up getting involved with nasty people or do nasty work.”

"I could give you somewhere to stay. And I promise you, I don't trip my workers when they do something I don't like." He smiles softly at her.

She blinks at that, staring, her eye going wide, her thumb stilling upon the cloth. She was silent for a moment, wondering, idly, where exactly such an offer was coming from. She frowns after a moment, her brow furrowing, her hand clenching down against the handkerchief for a moment. “..What? Why would you offer me something like that?”

"It's a thing I'm doing." He shrugs and waves a hand. "I do  _ things _ . I have little projects I do to keep myself busy, and the recent thing is almost like charity work. Different, of course! This is still Hell, haha!" Alastor smirks. "But I do have quite the bit of resources,  _ and _ I need a proper seamstress. It's bothersome finding a new one every decade or so." He rolls his head, propping his elbows on the table. "So. What else can you do besides sew?" He grins more, seemingly at the uses of so and sew.

She’s quiet for a moment, listening to him speak, watching as he chuckles and tilts his head back and forth, as if bopping along to some imaginary tune in his head, and she glances back down at the table, at the handkerchief, her lip still idly throbbing. “I..” She glances back toward him, smiling almost nervously. “I can cook? I can knit things and I have a minor in nursing? Or, well,  _ had _ I suppose. Can’t exactly graduate as a corpse..” She goes quiet for a moment before lifting a hand up. “I can do this?” A small flame appears in her palm, and as she wiggles her claws, it dances between her fingers. She flicks a finger forward, and the flame zips forward before she gives her finger a twirl, sending the flame spinning around the edges of Alastor’s ears before she closes her hand into a fist and the flame turns into smoke.

"Mmhmm, mmhmm." He nods as she talks, and his eyes widen as the ball of fire flicks toward him, only to veer away from his face and curl around his ears. He chuckles some more, louder, more real, and watches the smoke sizzle from her palm. "That's quite the amount of control you have there. Like a fire wrangler rather than a fire fighter, haha! Hm." Alastor watches her for a moment. "Do you know anything about the year 1933?"

“1933?” She frowns a touch at that. “Uh...The Great Depression? The Prohibition ended?” There was a pause, and her cheeks flush a touch, looking away. “Oh. You...You meant down here.”

"It's alright if you don't, I'm merely curious. News circulates so much more differently these days." He tilts his head into a hand, watching her, still smiling.

“I..No, I don’t think so.” She glances back up at him. “..Did it have something to do with you?”

"Oh, quite a bit. I'm somewhat of a boogeyman down here." His teeth show again, and a hint of static crackles through his voice. Well, the static is almost always there in his voice, but it becomes more pronounced for a moment. "The day I arrived in Hell, I went on a rampage through the city streets to show everyone what I could do. I single handedly took control of every radio system in Hell and let everyone listen to me go about my business killing anyone I wanted. I even killed a few Overlords. Not sure how many, if I'm honest. I didn't know who they were, and they didn't put up much of a fight. But apparently they had been around for centuries, or so I was told." He hums, eyes looking off into the distance as he looks into the reverie, eyes glowing red. "I had such an appetizing meal that night."

Niffty feels her eye widen a touch at that, both at the amplified buzz of his voice, as well as the eerie glow that crept into his eyes, malevolent and sadistic, malicious, reflecting his satisfaction of all the carnage he had caused. He was a killer, a vicious monster, through and through, and Niffty couldn’t help but glance back toward the closed door of the back room, the odd fear that Miss Snap had been displaying suddenly now all too clear. She glances back toward him, his eyes no longer facing her, but facing the window outside, and though she should be scared, should be terrified, all she felt was...intrigued. To think that a man who was known for such carnage would sit here so casually and talk to her of all people. It was certainly strange to say the least.

Strange, and intriguing.

“..Why did you kill them?”

"Bored. I guess I was a bit dispirited, dying and all. No one likes dying. But I was mostly bored. And I wanted to put on a performance." He chuckles almost to himself. "They say the magic and power I had that day could rival Lucifer himself. Not my words; Hell's words. I could feel it, and I wanted to test it out. So I did." Alastor's eyes turn to her, eyelids lowered and gaze only darkening. "I've only gotten stronger since then, but I don't care for it. I'm stronger because I survive and make deals and do what I want. But all I really want to do is entertain myself. Hence why I take on odd projects, and why I'd offer to help you. You seem interesting."

“Me?” She frowns a touch at that. “Not that I’m disputing your word or anything but you just met me. And all I did was basically insult your coat to your face because it smelled like you washed it with pig guts.”

"And most people wouldn't tell me that to my face, much less repeat it after what I've told you." He chuckles as he talks, a studio laughing along with him in the background. "You're braver than you let people know."

She goes quiet at that, glancing again back toward the other room, where she could hear the washer running it’s course. “..What would you have me do, exactly? If I work for you, that is. You said you needed a new seamstress, but what else?”

"Hmm... You said you can cook. I typically cook my own meals, but it's a good idea to bounce ideas around. I know a few people who could do with a more frequent doctor who knows what they're doing. Hm..." He trills his fingers. "You could help me make deals too. You have the right attitude for it, I'd think."

“Make deals?” She glances back towards him at that. “Like..demonic deals? Miss Snap always warned me to not do that kind of thing.”

"Mmhmm!" He nods, beaming. "As a rule of thumb, it's ill advised to make a deal as a demon. There are consequences for breaking deals. But the person who makes the deal gains all the more power for it."

“..Power, huh.” She frowns a touch at that, slowly letting another ember of a flame spark from her fingers. “...You’re gonna kill Miss Snap when you get your coat back, aren’t you.”

"If she decides to go ahead and sew it without my input, yes. If not, then I want you to sew it. Either way, you'll have an answer to give me before I leave."

She glances back up towards him, then back down at her finger, still watching the flame dancing on it. Her other thumb was still running over the fabric of the handkerchief. “...I think I may have just made up my mind already, actually.”

"Oh, really?" Alastor grins pleasantly, waiting to hear her decision.

“Yeah.” She flicks her finger, and the embers go out, but before she can open her mouth, the door opens, and Miss Snap’s snout slowly pokes past the door. She slowly tries to grin, but it’s clear from her wobbling neck flaps that she’s still shaking. 

“Uh, Mister Alastor, sir..The coat is washed and dried, um...How would you prefer it sewed?”

"I believe Niffty can handle it." He grins pleasantly. "Just give it to her and she'll take care of it."

Her eyes widen, as if she couldn’t quite comprehend what she was hearing, before she slowly nods. “R-Right. Of course. Niffty?”

She glances toward Alastor before sliding off the chair, folding her hands in front of her as she walks across the room. “Yes, Miss Snap. Right away.” The door closes behind them both as she steps through it, and Niffty barely even has time to blink before she feels a hand grab her arm and yank her around, Miss Snap’s snout inches away from her eye.

“Listen here, you little brat. If I so much see as even a single  _ thread _ out of place on that suit, I will throw you into the furnace down in that basement and roast you alive for a whole  _ week _ . My  _ life _ is on the line here. My whole shop could be torn down, and I’m sure as  _ Hell _ not about to have my business ruined by some small little  _ ditz _ like  _ you _ . Do you got me?”

Niffty stares, softly, calmly, and after a moment, moves to yank her arm out of the crocodile’s claws, feeling the heat of flames grow just beneath her palms. “..Yes, Miss Snap.”

“Good. Get to it.” She points over toward the coat, freshly washed and dried, resting on a table, surrounded by threat and sewing supplies, as well as a sewing machine. 

Niffty lets out a soft sigh before slowly walking toward the table, moving to sit down in the seat, having to prop herself up on her knees just to make sure she reached the top of the table, before picking up the needle and thread, feeling the heat in her palms fade away as soon as she felt the cool metal against her claws, letting herself fall into the rhythm of plunging the needle in and out of the fabric. She knew what her decision was now. It was already confirmed before, but now, she knew for sure.

•••

Alastor hums to himself, wandering about the store and looking at the mannequins and shelves. He holds a mug in his hands and sips at it occasionally. He spins around as he hears the door open again, Niffty and Snap walking out with his coat folded for him. His hands toss over his head in victory, his mug going flying, but neither it nor his coffee touches anything in the room, disappearing into shadows. "Aha! My lovely coat. How was it? No problems, I hope?"

“Nope. It was as easy as pie.” Niffty chuckles, holding it up for him to take. “Though, if you ask me, that saying should be changed to cookies. Cookies are much easier to bake then pie.” 

“Hush, Niffty.” Snap glances down at her with a stern glare, before glancing back up to Alastor, with a skittish, nervous, yet also hopeful expression. “..Is it, er..to your liking?”

Alastor takes it and holds it up, inspecting the fringes and cuffs and the other usual places for damage. "It looks perfect! Quite the remarkable seamstress you have here. I think I'll be taking her off your hands." He slips the coat on over his shoulders, buttoning it up all the way and spiffing his bow tie.

Snap visibly sighs with relief, a grin forming on her face. “Ohhh, oh, that’s just great! Marvelous even! I-“ The grin falls and a look of shock replaces it. “..What?”

"I'll be taking Niffty with me. She definitely could make a name for herself elsewhere." He grins broadly. "Or is there a problem with that?"

“I-I..I..W-With all due respect, Mister Alastor, Sir, you can’t just.. _ take _ my only employee! I run a business here and dear Niffty is the only one here to help me! What kind of use would you need of her?”

Alastor chuckles and leans down to look her in the eyes. "Oh, my dear. I wasn't asking, and, quite frankly,  _ it's none of your business." _ His voice distorts ever so slightly, reality clipping out and flickering in spots, and then everything returns to normal, Alastor smiling widely as if nothing had happened.

Snap’s entire face seems to pale within that moment, her frame shrinking under his gaze like a mouse under the shadow of a hawk, and she doesn’t say another word after that. She simply glances down toward Niffty, who was simply staring up at her with an almost blank expression, a soft, yet firm glare that she had never seen on her face before. After a moment of silence, Niffty merely walks to Alastor’s side, her arms moving to untie the work apron that she wore, letting it drop to the floor as if it was no more than a dirty rag. She glances up toward Alastor, giving a soft shrug, looking entirely nonplussed. “Can’t argue with the Radio Demon.”

Alastor chuckles, watching her move to his side with little to no hesitation, and smirks at Snap. “You heard it here first, my dear! Hahaha!” He turns and starts walking toward the door, shoes clipping against the floor and a bounce in his step. “I’d send someone by to pay your tailor, but it seems like you’re out of luck, Miss Snap.” He chuckles more quietly as he pulls the door open, holding it open for Niffty to pass through.

“I-I..Niffty!” Snap, possibly out of some last ditch effort to hold onto her last and only employee, holds out a hand to her, as if asking her to reach out and take hold of it. “You don’t know what you’re doing, dear! He’s a monster! A wicked fiend of Hell! He’s not going to actually do anything for you! He’s just going to slit your throat and leave your body hanging on a meat hook!” 

Niffty pauses to glance back at her, then glances back up at Alastor, before merely walking out the door anyway. “Maybe, maybe not. It’s better than being stuck in this dump of a shop anyways.” 

“Niffty!”

Alastor watches the exchange silently, his studio audience gasping at the insults hurled at him and a low “Ooooh...!” at Niffty’s comment. He can’t help but laugh again at the stricken look on Snap’s face. “We’re all wicked fiends in Hell, Miss Snap. And for the record, it takes a monster to see one.” He steps out of the door and lets it slam closed behind him.

Niffty, as soon as she hears that door close, turns around to face the shop, before glancing up at him. “Hey, can you make the doors lock again? All of them? And have it so she can’t get out?”

He tilts his head at her and smiles. “Why, of course, my dear. Incredibly easy for someone such myself.” There’s a sound of dozens of latches and locks clicking and sliding into place. The shutters slam into place. “Any particular reason why, my dear?”

“Oh, I just wanna make sure she runs out of business.” She begins to take a few careful steps back, her hands held up like she’s trying to make a picture frame with her fingers, angled up toward the roof. “Of course, I’m sure no one would set foot through the door when they hear word of  _ you _ being in there, but this method is more...satisfying.” She finally snaps her fingers and a small ball of flame appears in her fingers, to which she chucks it, and it goes sailing over the roof of the boutique, landing right into the building’s chimney. There was a moment of silence before Niffty clenches her outstretched palm, and within an instant, there was a massive wail as a plume of fire erupts from the chimney itself, followed by the glow of flames from within the top and bottom windows.

“Hahaha!” Alastor watches the throw, applauding. “Quite the arm you have there! Oh, and quite the lovely color, too!” His grin widens at the sight of the flames. “Ah, there’s nothing better than watching a loathsome sinner have their just desserts, isn’t it? Makes you wonder how it tastes.”

“Heh. Makes  _ you _ wonder, you mean. You can go ahead and eat whoever you want but I’ve never had gator meat and I’m not about to start now.” She folds her arms as the flames visibly grow, as the dresses and mannequins slowly shrivel into burning husks, as the screams inside only get louder and louder, and Niffty squints. “Almost...Almost...Yup. She just caught on fire.”

Alastor chuckles, ruffling her hair a little. “Remind me not to get on  _ your _ bad side. Although, gator used to be one of my favorite foods on Earth. Have you ever tried it?”

“Ahh! Hey!” She bats away his hand to cover up her hair, smoothing it back down after a quick glare, despite the grin that’s growing on her face. “Heh, no, I never had it and I don’t plan on it. I grew up in PA, there weren’t any gators where I lived. There were raccoons, sure, but it’s not like I lived in redneck territory.”

“I grew up in a swamp, so it’s not like I got a choice.” He says it with the flattest expression he can manage before breaking into chuckles again. “Maybe I’ll make it for you some time.  _ Some time, _ not now.” He holds a hand up at the look she gives him. “Have you had breakfast yet? I know a diner down the road that’s quite manageable.”

“Really? You sure?” She blinks at that, then grins, chuckling. “I mean, I’m not gonna say  _ no _ to a free meal. You know how long it’s been since I’ve had pancakes? Or bacon?” 

“I never go a day without bacon.” He raises a brow at her. “How do you live and are you  _ sure _ you’re not secretly dead?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault. You know how much I got paid when I was in there?” She points a thumb at the burning building. “I got paid..Uh..” She looks down for a moment, then back up at him. “What’s the equivalent to 5 dollars here?”

“Hm... Maybe a few presidents? Or maybe a few marquises? Can’t quite recall.” He taps his chin.

“Well, that’s how much she paid me.  _ A day. _ And that’s  _ if _ I didn’t somehow screw up or get yelled at. Then she’d dock my pay and get it down to 2, maybe even 1 if I really got her mad.” She huffs a touch at that. “It was awful.”

“Eugh.” He wrinkles his nose. “Sounds terrible. If you ever need anything, just ask for it. I’m not stingy. Well, within reason of course.”

“Would it be too much to ask for breakfast at this bacon-filled diner you mentioned a couple seconds ago?” She flashes a cheeky grin at that.

Alastor chuckles and starts walking. “If you can keep up, certainly!”

“Of course I can!” Within an instant, she’s zipped to his side, chuckling. “You know, for a scary monster of Hell, you don’t seem too bad.”

“Appearances typically aren’t the full story.” He smiles widely at her. “But letting people make assumptions is typically the safer route in Hell.”

“Heh. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind, then.“


End file.
